


[FGO/新茶ホム]虚假胁迫

by xybdfw



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xybdfw/pseuds/xybdfw





	[FGO/新茶ホム]虚假胁迫

01  
没有什么比看到大侦探这副模样更能震惊到他了。年逾五十的数学教授，英灵与幻灵的融合，新宿的archer，真名詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂的绅士，此刻目光炯炯地注视着他最大的对手，不自觉咽了口唾沫。  
平常优雅淡然到惹人恼火的大侦探，此刻正虚弱地躺在病榻上，右眼敷上纱布，本该覆盖右手臂的那处被褥绵软地耷拉着，即便新宿的archer坐在他身旁，福尔摩斯也只不过睁开剩下的一只眼睛，点了点头。  
“活下来真是命大呢，名侦探。”新宿的archer敛去神情，慢悠悠地说道。在对方的示意下他帮忙掀开被子——果然，右侧肢体仍未生成，赤裸的身体仍旧被绷带层层裹着。  
“是啊，万幸灵核没有损坏。”福尔摩斯勉强笑了笑，“亲爱的教授，你也知道，从这方面来说我的运气向来不错。”  
教授哼了一声，似乎想起了不快的记忆：“所以——？”  
“这是必须的，得想办法更快解决……”  
侦探的声音也没有以往那般精神，鼻音拖在后头，听久了竟然有点可爱。教授晃了晃头，惶恐地把这可怕的念头甩到一边。然而，他这位宿敌接下去的一番话，却让他宁愿从来不进房间。

02  
他要自己操他？  
异闻带的从者把大侦探的智商也带走了吗？

“这是犯罪！”教授喊道，“强迫老年人与之发生可能引起双方各种伤害的性行为！”  
福尔摩斯瞅着他，神色冷静：“哦。那就请您找一个更适合的人选吧，教授。”  
“不行！”  
archer的声音中气十足，然而他的下半句话被自己卡在了喉咙中——这家伙，又给自己挖坑！而侦探眼底的笑意，更加惹他不快了。  
呵，不就是因为他们之前的肉体关系！  
何等理直气壮！不知羞耻！  
“啊啊，真是难得，亲爱的教授竟然会为我这个宿敌考虑。要是从前的你，早就趁机刺穿了我的喉咙吧。”  
他口中的教授翻了个表情生动的白眼。

“在这种情况下从者与从者之间魔力补充的效果……”新宿的archer小声嘟囔着，一边狐疑地打量福尔摩斯，“总觉得你折腾不起——”  
“我说过，我的灵核没有损坏，或者是，”对方仅能张开的一只眼睛微微闪烁，又慢慢看向了他的下半身，“我推理以外的其他原因？”  
“——”archer干脆地封住了他的嘴。在那一刻，教授似乎听到了对方一声如释重负的叹息。

03  
比他年长许多的archer正在他苍白的身躯上抚弄，照例戴着手套，皮质的，熟悉的触感与力度让他发出舒服的喟叹。乳头颤巍巍地挺立着，下身也顶出了一个鼓包。眼下与之前他们没有时间，但这次多放默认的经历也是奇特的，没有以往言语上的激烈交锋，不再喋喋不休的archer，不再与欲望理性持续斗争的大侦探，在确定了扩张完成后，教授的性器很快就抵住后穴，一点点突破紧窒的甬道，慢慢插进温暖的深处。他甚至可以称得上温柔地抱住身下的青年，在他体内慢慢抽插。  
福尔摩斯轻喘着，仅有的左手搂住对方脖子，鼻翼急促地翕张。他合上了眼睛，似乎是极力忍耐又似乎是在极力控制自己。后穴被撑开，被充实，每一次进出所渐渐袭来的快感无法形容，他想要大声呻吟，可是漏出嘴的，却只是虚弱的喘气声。  
晃得好厉害……  
当前的状态下，他更多只能去接受对方的支配，接受更剧烈更未知的体验——享受到快感的身体一阵阵痉挛，他的喉咙里面发出一阵哭泣似的呻吟，又被死死地堵回去。教授放慢了动作，轻轻拭去他眼角的泪珠，梳理着福尔摩斯受伤后就一直散落着的发丝。  
“好了，好了。”新宿的archer有些郁闷，怎么像是他在欺负对方一样呢？明明这次更辛苦的是他吧？  
“别……继续，快……”侦探哑着嗓子，别扭地回过头去，又不知道咕哝着什么。教授干脆让他躺回床面，双手抓住了他的膝弯。  
“那么，我就开始喽。”

04  
所谓从者之间的魔力补充……确认福尔摩斯已经安然入睡，新宿的archer看着天花板，若有所思。对方的气色的确是好些了，但是就身体的修补来说——基本没用啊！

轻微的开门声，年轻的御主悄悄走进房间，显然空气中的味道已经让他明白发生了什么。藤丸立香红着脸打了声招呼，正要去药柜时，新宿的archer叫住了他。

“master哟，”他假模假样地捶着腰，活脱脱一个虚弱的老年人，“你们这出胁迫老年人的目的，可以告诉我这个老头子了吧？”

藤丸立香瞪大了蓝眼睛，他看看教授，又望望床榻上的福尔摩斯，终于露出一个了然的眼神。他迟疑了一下，最终还是在教授探究的目光中忍不住笑了起来。  
“没什么，福尔摩斯先生就是……有些想念您了。”

在教授一脸惊愕的表情中，他愉快地笑着，留下教授和那个耳尖发红的大侦探继续共处一室，带着药品飞快离开了。

End


End file.
